


Quidditch Is A Lot Like Cricket, Really

by SpaceTimeConundrum



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/SpaceTimeConundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Fifth Doctor and his companions were Hogwarts students?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Is A Lot Like Cricket, Really

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of silliness was inspired by a tumblr post sorting Team Fivey into the four respective Hogwarts houses: Five -> Hufflepuff, Tegan -> Gryffindor, Nyssa -> Ravenclaw, and Turlough -> Slytherin.
> 
> This is all I've written for now, but I may add a few more vignettes should the mood strike.

Tegan threw her bookbag down on the heavy oak table and sat with an exasperated sigh. “I have had it up to here with that boy!” she complained loudly. “I swear, if he wasn’t the only reason I’m not failing Potions yet, I’d have turned him into a newt or something by now. It’s bloody awful!”

Her intended audience wasn’t listening though; she glanced over at her best friend to find her gazing dreamily into the middle distance, a text on advanced transmutation open in front of her. “Earth to Nyssa, you in there, love?”

"Sorry, Tegan, just thinking," she answered, looking a bit flustered to have been caught daydreaming. "I could help you with the spell work, but I doubt it would make Turlough any easier to deal with. You’re better off just trying to be friendly with him."

"Easy for you to say, you haven’t got any classes with him this year," Tegan huffed. She knew Nyssa was right, but that didn’t make her feel any better about having that smarmy Slytherin git as a lab partner. She sighed again and changed the subject. "What’ve you got on for the rest of the evening, more revising, or can I tempt you to join us for cards and butterbeers later?"

"I can’t. I have something tonight," Nyssa muttered, uncharacteristically vague in her reply.

"Oh?" Tegan scooted her chair closer and propped her chin on her hands. "What sort of _something_?”

"Just a thing I can’t skip, nothing important." Her tone was even and cool, but Nyssa was blushing now under her gaze.

"This… _thing_ wouldn’t happen to involve a certain blond Hufflepuff beater, would it?” Tegan grinned at her friend.

"Tegan! It’s not like that!" Nyssa hissed, embarrassed. "We’re just meeting at the observatory to work on an astronomy project, that’s all."

Tegan nodded, still smiling. “Whatever you say, Nys.” Speak of the devil, there he was, golden practice robes dangling out of his open bookbag, strolling through the library. His hair was ruffled, striped tie half-undone, and he grinned like an idiot when he spotted them. “You’ve got decent taste in blokes, I’ll give you that, even if he is a bit mad. That boy could have practically any girl in this school if he wanted, but he spends all his spare time with you. Don’t you suppose that means something?”

"Not necessarily." But Nyssa bit her lip thoughtfully.

Tegan snorted and stood to gather her things. “Absolutely barmy, the both of you. I’ll see you in the dining hall later.”

As an afterthought, she added, loudly enough for him to overhear as he approached their table, “tell Quidditch-Boy I said he ought to snog you before I have to come kick him in the pants and make him.” Her best friend might want to kill her later for this, but it was worth it for the shocked expression on his face she caught on her way out the door. _If he doesn’t fancy her rotten, I’ll eat my quill_ , she thought and made herself scarce quickly before Nyssa could get out her wand and hex her.


End file.
